kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
IRC? talk bubble RE: Keyblade War Sure thing : ). But what exactly is the IRC channel and how do I get there?-Disneyvillainman 18:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello Help Hey, how do you make the bubbles? (cause i have no idea) from: Princess of Heartless thanx, the character i want is xigbar. but if you could,could you explain how to make one please. Princess of Heartless Thank you! Princess of Heartless The final wairror of nothingness I need help making a talk bubble will the next game star sora Keyhole15 00:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Helloooo Compliments soul eater BBS Revision Project Dark Mode Both are assumptions, and while it may be reasonable to say that Riku probably no longer has access to Dark Mode for the reasons above, it's never explicitly pointed out that the ability is lost. It's more accurate just to say Riku never uses it again. --Neumannz 23:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) See Also As discussed here, the see also section is not redundant to the navboxes, as it is specifically for pointing to other subjects which are of the same "species". The navboxes aren't really equipped to handle this (We can't really have a three-member "Forms of Tempete" navbox), and are essentially visualizations of the categories, if anything.Glorious CHAOS! 21:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I am in perfect agreement now that I can see that, and shall halt, but are we not against double-links, which the see-alsos ultimately produce? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 21:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The see also is kind of exempt from that rule, as it's more meant for the text itself, but if the article already substantially covers a related topic, it doesn't need to be in the see also. For example, Sora and Kairi are intricately linked, but his article already covers that, so she doesn't need to be in the see also. Also, for Keyblades, if the Keyblade's world, token, and giver are already mentioned in the article, they don't need to be in the see also.Glorious CHAOS! 21:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, thanks for the clear-up. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Just Checking In Thanks Question Why take away the etymology on the mithril page? ::First, please sign your posts. Second, I'm not 100% sure on the accuracy of what you had placed. You had messed up the article formatting, as another thing. Let this be verified by another, more experienced editor. I apologize for any inconvenience, and while what you placed may be true, I'm simply doing what is best for the Wiki. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 20:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I can guarantee it is true, you may go look it up and make the change yourself if you would like. I may be new to the wiki-- but I am not new to the fantasy genre, especially Tolkien and his philosophy. He was the one that coined the term 'Mythril" - Oh, how the sea calls ::I'm not doubting you. I'd just like another editor to verify that as the truth. Take it to an admin such as KrytenKoro or DoorToNothing. Simply state you have the Etymology of "Mythril", and want to double-check it. He can then add it with the proper formatting. Was there an Etymology section there before you added this? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 20:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) no sir. I will contact DtD. Oh,how the sea calls 20:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Official images The Ansem and Dark Riku images are actually sprites from the game, if that's what you're worried about.Glorious CHAOS! 22:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I know they're actually sprites. But they are not official images in the regard that the scans are. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:36, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Help needed Question Violin Overdose? I was wondering about what you said in your dislikes of BBS section, "Yoko Shimomura abused the violin." It's not like it's a bad thing to hear something other than the piano in games. I think violins work pretty well for epic and brilliant games, they even go well with the piano. No mater how bad Disney screws up on the dub castings, at least we have the music to enjoy when BBS comes out. Thanks for reading. Werehog 2:53 AM 5/9/2010 (UTC) ::Well, almost every song on the track has the violin in it. At least for the boss themes. Indeed it still makes the song more epic, as the violin can portray sadness (Aqua's Theme) or anger (Terra's Theme/Fragments of Sorrow from the Xehanort battle), but I think she could have been a bit more creative. Even so, I couldn't agree more. The music is half the reason I still follow the series. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 09:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Honestly, if in KH3, if violin & piano music were to collide like it did in BBS, I'd definitely buy the game, just for that, well that and if the game was challenging. Werehog 3:46 AM 5/9/2010 (UTC) Some videos you might wanna see... Article consistency If you have a complaint about the parts of an article that are there due to consistency, please bring it up in a forum so that everyone knows it needs to be changed across the wiki. There's nothing grammatically wrong with "one of the bosses at x", and if it's not a correction, then it's stylistic - i.e., something that should be made public. ::I understand that you don't like the style, and I'm not always happy with it either. But it is incredibly difficult to keep the articles consistent if we change styles all over the place.Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I made the forum. Please add your viewpoints.Glorious CHAOS! 23:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) userbox organazation Request please don't go! Challenge never mind Excuse Me ENXIII, I noticed you continue to edit the Guardian page to say that the guardian sqeezed Roxas' waist. I have seen the video and looked at the picture and believe that it is his arms or shoulders. Please discuss.Silverwolf-The Dearth of Heartless 21:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, it's the arms AND waste, as his arms are pressed against his waist. But simply phrasing it as "by the arms" makes it seem like the Guardian grabbed him by the arms only, hence Roxas hanging limp like a rag doll at the Guardian's side while his arms were squeezed causing Roxas to faint. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 21:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC)